Demonic Pleasure
by Fury Writer99
Summary: Something has gone wrong. Len has constantly been known as a bit silent, but this is taking it too far. He lives together with his twin sister Rin and their adoptive older sister Miku in the house where their parents used to live. But things have started to happen to Len, and eventually it looks like he might lose all sense of being a human being. His monster must be stopped.
1. Awakening

**Oh, how I've been waiting for this moment. As you've probably noticed by now, I haven't been updating anything on my account as of late. I can give you three reasons for that. One: I've been playing too much video games. Two: School. (Yes, that word is enough). And three: Laziness. I've also come to realize that a certain fan-fiction of mine have gained a lot more views than I expected, so thanks all of you who may or may not be reading this that also read HSPM. It took me a long while to think on certain chapters, and that my computer swallowed chapter 6 at some point didn't help me either.**

**Nonetheless, here I am again, back in full spirit. Ready to give into the second story concerning Vocaloid, the vocal android system created by Crypton Future Media in Japan. I also want to give a special thanks to the Youtube account "Kawaii Neko" Who created the video that inspired me to do this. Thanks a lot for the idea, and if you happened to want short funny videos, or in this case. A song by Skillet put into MMD, go check out the channel. Doubt you'll be disappointed by it. And you'll definitely like the channel if you happen to like the Kagamine twins, that are also the main characters for this story.**

**Miku: This Authors Note is getting a little long isn't it?**

**You're, probably right.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters from the Vocaloid project are created by CFM (Crypton Future Media). I don't own anything. The inspiration was not of my own design either, it came from the Youtube account "Kawaii Neko" and the MMD song, Monster by Skillet. Without further ado and without making this A/N longer than it already is. Let the story begin**

* * *

_I can hear her, and I know she's close by…and yet…her voice seems to be so far away…why is that? _The thought of not knowing where my own sister is has continued to bother me in my dreams as of late. At some point, something happens to me that I cannot understand…and eventually I wake up, without remembering what the dream was about. All I remember, is Rin calling my name…over and over again. This night was different.

* * *

(Len's P.o.V)

For once, there was nothing more comfortable than my bed at the moment. Rin and I had just gotten home from school, where she had continued to chat away with our older sister Miku. Me? I was too tired to do anything after the exams that had taken place today and thus I went up the stairs to the second floor and almost dragged myself across the hallway to my own room, and from there…I had just sunk down into my bed and at some point…not wanting to get up any longer. With this day, school was finally over, and I could spend some time together with the small family we had…Miku, Rin and I. Miku isn't actually our real older sister, she's adopted into our family shortly before our parents passed away in a storm at sea…typical isn't it? Since then, Miku have been on her best and cheery mood to keep us either entertained or even at times gotten us lustful. **(A/N I've realized that no matter how this story turns, I'll offend fans between this two couple possibilities, so sorry in advance) **Just the thought of what Miku sometimes makes sure we do to keep each other distracted when she can't think of anything else is…lets just say that at times, those things can get out of hand. It annoys me so much how she tries way too much to keep us happy. Of course Rin doesn't care, being the cure and caring girl as I've always known her as.

But it's the fact that she doesn't care about having to do lustful and sinful acts towards me that irritates me more than anything else.

So, about these dreams of mine. They're changing. I can find myself at a park at night, feeling how something is watching me from afar…slowly sneaking on me. I can't see this something, but I know that it's there. I've been woken up by Miku or Rin numerous times because of it, since according to them…I've been making strange nosies in my sleep, and even at some points they've said that they've heard me crying…which I found absurd, since I've checked my eyes in a mirror several times over and not seen anything around my eyes. This, is where things gets weird. I've turned around, about to ready to say that they've probably been imagining it, but my head starts to pound horribly when I say it. "It's not enough" ."it's not hard enough" is what I've been hearing in my head, and I've gotten scared of that voice.

Don't know where it's coming from, or why I can hear it but others can't. What I have in connection to that voice, or what it wants from me.

* * *

(Miku's P.o.V)

I can tell that something's wrong. Both Rin and I can, but he won't give us the opportunity to ask him about it. About a week ago, he had come home from school alone, without Rin…which obviously worried me since I remember them always coming home together, at all times. But he came home without her, and he'd walked over to the living room and lay down in the couch, with a faint hint of glowing yellow in his eyes. Thinking about the time consumes my mind, and my mind makes sure that whenever I think about it, it becomes just as hard to forget it.

Since that day, he've been waking us up in the middle of the night by screaming, only…when asking him about it, he doesn't remember screaming, or why he would be screaming in the first place. Either, he doesn't know what's happening…or he doesn't want to admit it. It has to be one of the two, since he've been acting so strange lately. It's not like him to keep secrets from his sister though…but she doesn't know anything either.

" Hey, Miku! have you seen Len since we got home?" The obvious feminine voice made me react at once, but at the moment…not a single word came to my mind. To be honest, I didn't know where he was, neither did I know if I really wanted to. so I had to answer with the truth. " I haven't seen him, sorry…why are you wondering?" She quickly looked away when the question had left my mouth, and this just told me further that something was up. " I need to talk to him is all…it's important" We didn't say much more than that to each other, with an exception of her question towards me that I refused to answer. So in the end we agreed to search for him, and quite obviously started in his own room. There were no signs of him having been there today. His bed was just as neatly fixed as it had been this morning when they left. His window was opened however, but going outside in this rain would be madness unless he badly wanted to catch a cold or something.

The light in the bathroom was off, but I decided on checking in there anyway, telling Rin to look elsewhere. I swiftly managed to head into the rather large bathroom without touching the already open door, but it was completely pitch black in there. I walked a bit further in, until I stumbled on something by the ground, and lost my footing. The first thing I felt was pain, the second feeling…was water. I'd obviously managed to land in the always filled bathtub, and now my clothes are completely drenched. So hoping that he really wasn't here, or that Rin wouldn't return here, I moved my arms around in the air until I managed to get hold of something.

First after I'd gotten out from the bathtub, I felt just how drenched my clothes had become. I made my way back the way I came from and pressed the yellow neon-colored light switch. Immediately after getting up to the mirror by the faucet, I could see the strings and cups to my bra through my soaked shirt. The skirt wasn't any better, but at least I couldn't manage to see my panties through the clothing. I had to think quickly before Rin or Len ((Especially Len)) could accidentally stumble into this bathroom, and quickly started to undress and let my clothes dry. I'd simply have to cover myself with one of the larger towels he has here.

* * *

(Rin's P.o.V)

Miku advised me to check up on the attic, but it seemed unlikely to find him there. He never even wants to go there, and since he wasn't in his own room…or in mine. Yeah, I had to check there just in case he was doing an attempt on trying to embarrass me again…but he wasn't there either.

The staircase creaked under my feet for every step I took that led to the dust filled attic. Up there we usually store boxes from the past, mostly with stuff we don't want or don't want to remember. Some things are very recent…other things are from when Len and I first moved to this house together with mom and dad eight years ago. I barley remember that year, and I should probably be glad for that. As soon as I got up in the attic, every muscle in my body got tense. Something was clearly up here, but the scent it was giving of…was far from human. I quickly looked past one of the box rows, not being able to see anything on the other side. Checked the other side, same thing there. I made my way through the attic's creaking floor very slowly, so that I wouldn't wake something that might be sleeping here. Miku just to scare me and Len by saying that bats live up here, and I didn't believe her at first. But now, those stories have attached themselves to me. I don't think there's much that can make me not believe in those stories at this point, but it's annoying that I believe in them to begin with.

The attic seem to my non-surprise, be pretty much only filled with rows of boxes stored away for eventual trashing. But among one of those rows, standing in the absolute corner of the room. Len was leaning against the wall, holding onto something tightly. Without hesitation, I walked up to him…snapping my fingers in front of his face.

" Hmm?…Rin?" He rubbed his eyes like he'd just woken up. " You look like you just saw a ghost" At least he's as cheery as usual. " Hey…where…is this?" I quickly told him exactly where we were, but of course he had to check around in the room to make sure. And I'll never forget the look he gave me right afterwards. What was so horrifying to him? He looked as if he just woke up, and he didn't even know where he was. He was even sleeping while standing, just by leaning against a wall. I asked if we should head down from here now, before any of us were to get hurt…and he quickly agreed. Before I knew it, he'd dashed down the creaking staircase and opened the door to his own room very hastily. I calmly followed him, being aware that Miku was still in that room. She'd be able to have him calm down, wouldn't she? I kept that thought in my head while heading down the staircase and pulling it upwards for it to close once I'd set foot on the second floor again. Just about that moment when the lid to the attic closed, I heard her scream from his room. So without a second though I rushed in.

* * *

(Len's P.o.V)

This situation again. My body moved like in a trance towards Miku who'd only barley managed to take off all of her soaked clothes before I entered my room and had made my way into my bathroom. Quite obviously, she'd once more managed to stumble on the bathtub edge in the darkness, thus fallen into the water and drenching her clothes. I swear, she can be quite frustrating when she doesn't respect that neither of them are to enter my bathroom without my permission. I quickly walked up to her and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her out from the bathroom. _It's happening again._

* * *

(Miku's P.o.V)

He pulled me towards his bed, and quickly pinned me down on it. This happened once before, and just like then…he just wasn't himself. I'd just taken a shower when it happened that time, and now it's because I didn't have any clothes on. He slowly trailed his tongue alone my cheek, to my neck. Where he took a long while before proceeding, so he could leave hickeys all over my neck. His tongue continued to travel downwards, leaving some hickeys around my collarbone as well. His hands motioned me to untie his trousers, but I really didn't want to…like it wasn't bad enough that I was naked. He wanted me to undress him. _What's happening to him…none of us knows…all we can clarify is…something is horribly going out of control…_

* * *

(Rin's P.o.V)

Upon hearing her scream I rushed into the room, just in time to see Len pinning her down to his bed. She'd done that mistake again, hadn't she? Len always tells her to watch where she's going while in his bathroom, but she tends to not care about those particular things that gets her into these situations. I couldn't move, no matter how much I wanted to stop him. A part of me wanted him to stop at least…another third wanted him to continue. The last third wanted to join them…why any of those other feelings would go through my head other than attempting to stop him…I do not know. _Len…please, come back to your senses. _I was almost ready to run against him and hug him from behind while saying that. But it was too late. Momentarily, he stopped licking the sensitive parts of Miku's upper body. And instead helped her out with untying his pants and pulling down his boxers enough for his hardened length to be visible. Just the sight of it made my body heat rise tremendously, while on the same time…I despised the sight. He moved himself closer to her face, so that it was closer to Miku's mouth. But there he stopped, expecting her to be the one to do the movement…like last time. But now…he looked right at me…

with glowing dark-blue eyes.

* * *

**I've quite obviously been waiting to start this story for awhile. As I've gotten obsessed in the song Monster very recently. If you're the kind of person who likes the more dark rock music, I recommend checking the song out. (Skillet: Monster). As for this story, this first chapter is basically bringing about what may or may not be happening to Len, what he experiences and what Rin and Miku experience. I hope that this chapter wasn't confusing, and if it was…don't hesitate to tell me so so I can make edits on the chapter before publishing the next chapter, that will be a bit longer than this…and Miku's and Rin's P.o.V only. Len will be un-included for obvious reasons. Also, a slight warning. As definitely noticed by words used in this chapter, this Fan-Fic is most certainly M rated. Not only for strongly sexual words used. But also, because of sexual assault without a yes from the counterpart (rape in other words). So if you're sensitive, then just…don't continue reading for your own sake. You'd do yourself a favor by not reading the upcoming chapter if you're too sensitive to sexual interactions. **

**Miku: Co-mi-cy?**

**I think that's my cue out of here. Um…do you have to use that nickname, just because my account name was Comicshop199 before?**

**Len:…**

**Rin: What else do you want her to call you?**

**Okay, who's idea was it to have these three help me in the A/N when it's them the story is about?**

**Miku: That…is your own fault…**

**Alright, um…I'm outta here now, see you in the next chapter.**

***sounds from a scissor being opened and closed is continuously heard in the distance***


	2. Engulfing

**(Quick announcement: Further story updates are on my profile)**

**Here we are, with chapter two of Demonic pleasure…with a calm assistant this time around (I hope). So the story is turning pretty dark pretty quickly, I liked writing this, and will definitely have something happen around them…not just the things that are currently happening. I assure you viewers that this isn't the base of the story…I have some things planned at least, and other than that. I'll let the story flow in the way it wants to ('cause that way I might be able to end it at some point).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used. Inspiration comes from youtube account "Kawaii Neko" and the video "MMD Monster". With that, let the chapter begin.**

(Miku's P.o.V)

Only barley opening one eye was enough for me to see the sun rise in the distance. I quickly clutched onto the blanket that was currently covering my body, trying to calm myself down. I've never been so scared before in my entire life. I closed my eyes and wished for this nightmare to not be true, but it only made things worse. I could feel an incredible weight being laid on top of me, and it refused to go away no matter how much I begged it to. I slowly sat up, covering whatever I could with the blanket. Once more, the bathroom was completely dark…and against my bare feet, it felt like somebody had turned on the AC on extreme cold. Every point of my body was tingling with a feeling of fright…this is all Len's fault. With every footstep, his glowing dark-blue eyes popped up in my head…and they wouldn't leave. When stopping in front of the mirror to look at myself, I could for a moment see a wide grin behind me.

" I see you've decided to step out of bed" A sudden movement on the grin caused me to want to smack the person behind me, but I hit nothing. The grin had quickly disappeared, along with those frightening eyes…so then…where did the voice come from?

Doing my best to sneak, I made my way out from Len's room and down the staircase back to the first floor to reach my own room where I could actually manage to relax. The air here was much cleaner than what the air in Len's room had turned into after we were done. Now I'd taken my chance, and left the room before he could stop me. But…that also meant leaving Rin together with that lousy filth. To call Len something like that…surely, I've gone crazy. Why would I ever call Len something like that, especially because of what he mean to me.…Wait…was he even in his own room when I woke up? The thought quickly struck me as frightening, since not knowing where he was could lead to that he could be inside my bathroom…or even somewhere outside. The rain had since long stopped pouring down, but the worry over what might happen to him if he's out there made me more worried than the consequences of what he did caused. With that, I quickly went up to my drawer and took out the closest set of clothes I could find. Heading into my bathroom and locking the door behind me so I wouldn't be disturbed.

(Rin's P.o.V)

_What on earth have we gotten ourselves into? _I just lay there in Len's bed and continued to wonder over what had happened. I wasn't that concerned over what he'd done to me and Miku, since this wasn't my first time…but the fact that he acted like…a hundred percent differently is what bothers me. Those glowing eyes…how will I ever be able to forget about them? My back was packed with layers of sweat, and I desperately needed some sort of way to wash my body. The closest thing was Len's bathtub, but right now…his bathroom was the last area I wanted to enter. Out on the balcony, I could barley manage to make out the siluette of his body. He seemed to be asleep if you ask me, but I could tell that he had headphones in his ears. I grabbed the clothing that he'd thrown on the ground yesterday, and put them on to at least be wearing something. Then headed out to meet him.

" Hey…how long have you been sitting here?" No answer. He clearly seemed to know that I was there, but he didn't pay attention to that I wanted his attention. Down below, I could hear the terrace door open up, and soon…I was able to see Miku down below us.

" Rin…I'm sorry that that had to happen…"

" It would help if you told us about your problems, you know" I gave him a quick punch in the shoulder, since that's exactly what he deserves after what he must've been keeping secret. He gave me a punch just like mine, looked at me and smiled. His eyes were like normal again, light blue…with only a small hint of darkness in them. My eyes are the opposite, with a hint of white in them instead.

The terrace door closed, and Miku was nowhere to be seen…but soon, footsteps could be heard in the hallway, stopping once they'd reached the door to Len's room. To be honest, I'm surprised she's willing to talk to him at all, even if it wasn't like him…last time something like this almost happened to her she shut herself in, and didn't bother to speak with him in surely two weeks. She absolutely hated him…that's what she told me at least, though I know she could never hate him.

" Rin…I-"

" Stop talking. You're just going to bring us down even further by apologizing so much." For now, it seemed like that was enough. He was just sitting there, with his headphones tightly held in his trembling hands. It was faint, due to the strong light from the sun…but I was able to make out the sight of a tear rolling down his cheek.

(Miku's P.o.V)

As soon as I noticed where he was, together with Rin…I wanted nothing but to talk to him. Wanted to know how he was feeling, but those feelings quickly vanished. I slightly stumbled in the staircase when trying to get to Len's room again, but I don't care…I just had to reach his room. As my hand touched the cold metal handle, a chill went through my entire body. _What if something happens again?…would I actually be able to face him? _Like worrying over what he'll say to protect himself wasn't enough…now I have to worry over what'll happen other than him apologizing as well?

I pushed the handle down and opened the door. To my surprise, Len hadn't moved from that spot on the small balcony. Rin was there with him, hugging him. For what reason? She was just as badly harassed as I was…how could she possibly be calm with hugging him? I slowly, still nervous, walked up to the open glass door leading out to the wooden balcony, but there I stopped. Underneath the locks that covered his eyes, tears. He wasn't saying anything, and he was just sitting there…but undoubtedly, he was definitely crying. " Len…is…everything okay?" I managed to get the words out, despite of the chunk of something in my throat that wanted to completely silence me. I could tell that they were whispering…but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. After a little while, Len nodded. Just a nod, before Rin let go of him. With the help of the railing behind him, he stood up with wobbling legs…and quickly pulled me towards him.

" I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Miku…I don't know what to say…I've betrayed all the promises I gave you…everything I've tried to do to make it up for last time…has just been a waste of time since this happened" He cried…and his arms were tightly holding me against him.

Why is it that…I'm smiling? I hugged him back, as it's the only thing I can currently do without accidentally starting to cry myself. I know that I seem to mean a lot to him…but for him to on his own apologize to me like this…it's a more soothing feeling than I could've imagined. Knowing that he knows fully well what he's done, and that he's willing to repent for what happened…just that, is enough for me. Though why has he still not told us anything regarding why this've happened to begin with. I know that because of the amount of times he've caught me naked, he can get horny. I know that, but it doesn't make up for this. Seeing me naked can't possibly turn it into something like this…it just doesn't make any sense, and I bet Rin feel the same way

" I'm…not angry at you…I'm just…glad that you're yourself again. I'll forgive this, and let it pass. On a condition…" He slowly broke away from me, knowing fully well what I was going to say. " Both Rin and I want to know this. All this time, something have been troubling you, right? We want to know what this thing is…and why you at times seem to lose all control over yourself. That's why this happened, isn't it? Because you couldn't tell yourself what to do and what to stay away from doing. Just like last time"

(Len's P.o.V)

Telling them about something this big…won't have any point. Why would it be worth it? I'd rather distance myself from them, to have this not happen. I don't want them to worry over me so much, and yet why…why am I still unable to move? It almost seems like someone wants me to stay here with them…to not leave their side and try to be like I once were. But another part of me is telling me that being around them will only cause more trouble…and I want to follow the path that leads to their one hundred precent safety.

" I…don't feel like I should…after what've happened…I understand that you both are eager to find out to try and help me. But I…I don't want your help. So far, I've barley been able to take control of the atrocity within me…but…I want to be able to. So, I want you two to be safely away from my reach. It would help us all a lot more than this" I quickly turned around and jumped over the railing to the balcony, after knowing that I'd gained full control of my body. I didn't hesitate to stop for one second, but looked behind me at a moment to see Rin try to run after me…but Miku was just standing there by the railing to the balcony. _I'm sorry…I just want the best for you, my love…which is why, I want you to take care of Rin until I come back. I don't want these things to continue happening, and being around you two seems to only give me more trouble than I already have._

I just continued. I ran past the subway station and past my school. Past the convenience store and onwards towards the library. Even though I knew that Rin had stopped following me, I didn't want to stop running. I wanted to get away, away from everything! My head had long ago started to pound and at the time, it felt as though it could burst open. The headache was terrifying…and the voice in it was growing louder and louder. _Stop it! Don't…take control again_.

If the only way to stop myself at the moment is to get away from the city, then that's what I have to do.

I don't know for how long I ran. I'd long ago gotten out from the city, and a bit further away I'd found a plain grass field, with the remains of a fairly large tree at its center. Something told me I shouldn't really be here either, but for now…I was too tired to care about it. The slow and silky breeze at just the right time of the year made my eyes feel incredibly heavy, and soon enough everything went black.

(?'s P.o.V)

Me and my friends usually just come up here to talk about all kinds of things, like how annoying our parents can be. Today was a bit more special though. Ayaka told me that she'd been searching through her parents' room to find something interesting, and discovered something rather nasty. Due to my stupidity however - as others would call it - I desperately wanted to see what it was, and why she'd gotten disgusted by the view.

After quickly gathering up after having finally gotten away from the graduation day, we'd made our way past the city through the allies, and up towards the hill where we were supposed to get some privacy to talk these things through. However today for some reason, when we got there…it would appear that somebody else had made himself feel at home here.

" Who the hell does he think he is?" Something told me that I'd seen him around these parts before. Not today, but rather, much earlier on the term. His blonde hair is slightly swaying in the wind, but his eyes are currently closed. Though those clothes tell me immediately where he's from. Like us, his graduation must've been today. But he's from a much richer and more famous school than us…his name, is Kagamine Len. I've heard that he've changed lately though…that ought to be some sort of bullshit though, it has to be.

**And with that, chapter 2 is done. I'm still taking a little time on me to finish these chapters, not only to look through the chapters to see if I've done some sort of mistake, but also because I had some leftover homework during the summer that has to be done to tomorrow, so I have a bit to do meanwhile. But at least I was able to finish this chapters so that you all can read it. So far I know that I've gotten one review, and I was happy to answer the question by that reviewer, so please. If you wonder about something, don't feel like you can't ask me that question. I'll do my best to answer any type of question. (hoping that it's concerning the story of course)**

**Miku: I can't say that I'm any happier with this chapter**

**Len: I feel like the story is getting pretty exciting. Though I must say that I've heard that last name somewhere before.**

**Well, I won't answer that now. But anyway, see you in chapter 3.**


End file.
